Big time Love
by terraXbbXFAN2
Summary: "There's something about a girl cuddling against you while shes wearing your t-shirt and boxers." Lemons. Swearing. Gustavo yelling. Logan/OC
1. Meeting Nora

**Big Time Love**

**Authors Note: I don't own BTR. Logan story with my OC. I don't own any BTR songs. I do own two of the songs mentioned in here since I wrote them. Nora Baker is my OC. I own her. **

** Logan hasn't been the same since he found out Camille and James kissed. He hasn't wanted to trust girls or even date them. This doesn't mean he's gay though. Last week Camille started to date James; breaking his heart even more. He wasn't made at James anymore; how could he be mad at one of his best friends for being happy?**

** He was walking around by the pool waiting for the rest of the guys to be ready to go to Rocque Records when someone knocked in to him, since it was a bad day for him, he yelled, "Hey watch where you're going." When he stood up and looked at who ran into him he instantly felt bad. "I'm so sorry for yelling." He helped the pretty brunette up.**

** "I should've watched where I was going. I would've yelled too, don't apologize." She replied to him. "I'm Nora Baker."**

** "Logan Mitchell." (Did I get this right?) They shook hands.**

** "Your from Big Time Rush, Right?" She asked. When he nodded she said, "cool you guys are good singers. I'm a model who's trying to break into the music industry."**

** "You've modeled for Vera Wang I think. I saw you in one of James' magazines." **

** "Yepp that was me." **

** After a moment of silence Logan asked, "Why were you running anyways?" **

** "I was trying to get away from my dad. He's trying to get me to go to Rocque records to day to meet with this awful music producer, Gustavo. I'm looking forward to it." They walked into the lobby. **

** "He's my producer. He was talking about having a girl come in to sing with us."**

** "That would be me." She answered him suddenly looking happier about going to the studio. **

** "Come with me then. I and the other guys leave in about 10 minutes." **

** "Cool, I'll get my stuff. My room is 2I."**

** "That's right next to mine." Logan yelped excitedly causing Nora to laugh.**

** "Well this should be fun. Can I hide my hockey stuff in your room? My dad doesn't know I brought it with me and he'll flip. Something about acting like a girl and being a lady and not having bruises." They walked into the elevator and pressed the button to bring them upstairs. **

** "A girl hockey player? Cool, we all play hockey too, of course you can hide your stuff there. I'm sure the guys won't mind." Logan instantly wanted this girl. She was thin. She probably stood at about 5'8" and weighed 115 pounds. Her hips were slightly curved. Her breasts were about medium sized; probably a c-cup. Her eyes held his gaze for a minute. Those eyes were hypnotic, a beautiful blue- green with yellows streaks near her pupils. She was pal with some freckles and full, pouty red lips. She was absolutely gorgeous. **

** "Awesome, well I'll grab my purse and hockey crap before dad comes home. See you in a minute." She disappeared behind the door of 2I. Logan just smiled to himself. **

** "Logie, there you are." Kendell said as he walked into the apartment. "Why so happy?"**

** "I met the girl we'll be singing with. Her name is Nora Baker." He told his friends when a knock came from the door. "That's probably her. Come in!" He shouted at the door.**

** "Logan, quick, dad coming. Hide this now." Nora burst through the door throwing a hockey bag at him. She felt the others stares of her. "Hi, I'm Nora Baker and I'll be singing with you for the next months." She smiled sweetly to the others while Logan put her stuff in his and Kendell's room. **

** "I'm Kendell."**

** "I'm James."**

** "And I'm Carlos." He said between bites of corndog. **

** "Oh, corndog! Can I have one? Dad won't buy them anymore." **

** "So girl hockey player and corndog lover? New best friend!" Carlos shouted from the kitchen. He walked back into the living room with a corndog for Nora who bit it hungrily. Logan came back in too. **

** "Guy's we'll be dead if we're late for rehearsal. Let's go. Kendell said as he walked to the door and ran into an older looking man. "Can I help you?"**

** "Is my daughter, Nora, in here?" he asked.**

** "Hi Dad. I met the boys I'll be singing with. This is Logan, James, Kendell, and Carlos. Kendell is the one you talked to. I decided to go to the recording studio after all. But we really gotta go. I'll see you later, love you, bye!" She pushed all the boys out of the room into the elevator to go down to the lobby. **

** The boys took her in. She was wearing dark washed, ripped skinny jeans, ballet pink fuzzy moccasins, and a red v-neck shirt. Her dark hair was down and there was a hot pink streak in it. Brown eyeliner and thick black eyelashes surrounded her pretty eyes. Carlos wanted her. Logan wanted her. But who did she want?]**

** They got to Rocque records two minutes late. Gustavo was mad.**

** "You're Late!" he screamed. "Oh, I see you met Nora. Be nice!**

** "So this is a good mood, right?" Nora whispered to Logan who just nodded. **

** "Recording Booth, Now!" **

** They all pilled in and ran to not be the last one in. **

** "Now, only one of you will be doing a duet with her and there with be a group song also." Gustavo watched for the reaction.**

** The reaction was a fight. All the boys jumped in and Nora joined them. All the sudden a bright light blinded them, causing them to stop and drop to the floor covering their eyes. **

** "Great, nice to see that the new bulb I put in is working." Kelly commented.**

** "Now, the duet is called "On My Side." (I wrote this. I own it.) The group song is called "One of the Guys." (Also wrote this one.) Nora will chose who she wants to sing with. Each of you will sing a part of "The City is Ours" (BTR owns) James, you first." Gustavo told them all. **

** "The night is young and the music's up, today was crazy but tonight the city is ours, the city is ours." James sang beautifully. **

** The rest of them sang the same part. **

** "Nora, choose!" Gustavo yelled.**

** "I choose Logan." **

** There was a chorus of boos and Logan just smiled at his good luck. **

** "You two, go into the office to work on the song together. Nora there is a guitar in there. We'll be doing this song acoustically. **

** Logan and Nora walked into the office. They sat down with the guitar to go over the song together. **


	2. Singing

**Big Time Love**

**Authors Note: Still don't own big time rush. I do own Nora and the songs. **

**Logan and Nora were working on the song together for about two hours. Nora had perfected the chords to the song and Logan had finally got the pitch right. They walked back out into the study to record.**

** "Finally! Do you guys know it?" Gustavo asked impatiently. **

** They both nodded to him while they climbed back into booth to record the song. Nora double checked to make sure the guitar was perfectly tuned and ready to go. She looked at Logan to see if he was ready. He swallowed hard and nodded in response. **

_**On my Side**_

_**Logan:**_

_**Well baby I'm not perfect, but I can try to be just be for you. There's something about you that captivates me. You make me forget what I ever knew.**_

_**I'm an honest person so I gotta say you're keeping me alive. No matter what happens, I still want you on my side**_

_**Together:**_

_**Honey I can't remember my life before you, I don't ever want my life without you. I know we're going different ways in our lives but no matter what happens, I still want you on my side.**_

_**No matter where my life leads me, I want to know I can count on you. I know we have our problems but I have faith that we can make it through.**_

_**Nora: **_

_**Yeah I know I'm not perfect. Hate to say it but neither are you but somehow we're perfect for each other. No matter what happens I know its true. **_

_**You're kinda my knight in shining armor. Can I be your princess in disguise? You know exactly what I'm thinking just by looking in my eyes. **_

_**Together:**_

_**Honey I can't remember my life before you, I don't ever want my life without you. I know we're going different ways in our lives but no matter what happens, I still want you on my side.**_

_**No matter where my life leads me, I want to know I can count on you. I know we have our problems but I have faith that we can make it through.**_

_**Honey I can't remember my life before you, I don't ever want my life without you. I know we're going different ways in our lives but no matter what happens, I still want you on my side.**_

_**No matter where my life leads me, I want to know I can count on you. I know we have our problems but I have faith that we can make it through.**_

** "That was beautiful." Kelly commented after the guitar rift faded out. **

** Gustavo nodded and told the two that they can leave now. A car was waiting for them outside of the studio to bring them back to the palm woods. They were silent until the car stopped to let them out and they were walking into the elevator. **

** "So, would you maybe like to come hang out with me and the guys for a little while?" Logan asked**

** "Well, my dad won't be home until 8 tomorrow night. He's going back home to visit my brother and mom. But I need to be here. So I guess I could come over. I don't really want to stay alone." **

** "You can sleep on our couch." **

** "Sounds fun."**

** They walked into the boys apartment and were greeted by a million questions. **

"**Whoa, one at a time! What's going on?" Nora yelled to get the boys' attention for two seconds. "James, you start."**

"**How was the song?" **

"**It was good, thanks for asking. We brought a CD of it for you guys to hear." Logan answered for Nora while she got a bottle of water from the fridge. **

"**Put it in!" Kendell said.**

**The boys stood there in awe as the song played. None of them knew that Logan was talented; especially Logan. None of them had heard Nora sing either, but she was brilliant. They all loved the song.**

"**That's you playing guitar, Nora?" Carlos asked as the song stopped playing.**

"**Yeah, I've been playing since the third grade. I wrote the entire song, music and all." Nora told them.**

"**You are amazing. Let's keep her!" Logan shouted and the others agreed.**

"**Carlos, would you make me a corn dog, I need to de-stress. I'm going to go grab my stuff from next door really quick though." Nora ran out of the room. The second she was gone the boys had some questions for Logan.**

"**Dude, what did she mean by stuff?" Kendell asked.**

"**She doesn't want to stay alone tonight and her dad went home for the night to see her mom and brother so I asked her to stay here so she wouldn't be lonely."**

"**Who won't be lonely?" Ms. Knight walked in with a bag of groceries and set them down on the counter, Carlos and James instantly started putting away the food for her.**

"**This girl that is doing a couple of songs with us, her name is Nora Baker. Her dad had to go home for the night so she would be left alone." Logan explained.**

**Ms. Knight nodded, "Alright, she can stay." This made Logan and Carlos smile very wide. "I get to give all of you the talk, including her."**

**That sentence was enough to put any teenager in fear. The boys instantly stopped what they were doing and ran around the apartment trying to hide. Logan went into the swirly slide. Carlos put on his helmet and hid underneath the table with a hockey stick. James ran into his hair care product closet. Kendell hid in his and Logan's room. A knocked sounded and mama knight had to answer it.**

"**Hi, you must be Nora." She greeted with a smile.**

"**Yeah and you must be Kendell's mom. Where are the guys? It's quiet, doesn't that mean danger?" Nora looked frightened. **

**Mama Knight just laughed. She already knew she would like this girl. "They're all hiding. There was a condition for you staying here tonight." Nora looked confused. "I get to give them and you the talk."**

"**That's all? My mom gives it to me like every other day. It's drilled into my skull. I can deal with that. I already know I'll be on the couch anyways." **

"**Could you help get the guys? Carlos is under the table with hockey gear, I think Kendell went to his room, James is probably cuddling with hair gel and Logan is probably in the slide."**

"**Cool I'll start in Kendell's room so I can get my hockey gear on and the get boys." She noticed the look on Ms. Knight's face, "I play hockey, too. My stuff is here so my dad won't find out I brought it with me. He hates me playing hockey."**

**She ran into Kendell and Logan's room to put on her gear. She looked at one of the beds and noticed a Kendell sized lump under the blankets. She quickly rolled him in the blankets so he couldn't move and brought him out to sit on the couch. Katie had come home now and she was munching on popcorn to watch the fun.**

"**Mom, who's the chick?"**

"**Her name is Nora Baker. She plays hockey, and she sings with the boys. She's staying the night here on the couch but I get to give the talk as a condition. The boys ran to hide and she's getting them for me." Ms. Knight and Katie were impressed. They like her.**

**She went down the hall until she smelled hair gel, cologne, tanning lotion, and many more products. She found James. She opened the door and grabbed three things of gel and threw them into the living room. James ran after him. She put him on the couch and put duct tape around his wrists so he couldn't get up. **

**Walking into the kitchen, she saw Carlos. She held two corndogs up and coaxed him out of hiding. He sat on the couch willingly when he saw that a box of corndogs was waiting for him. **

**Lastly, there was Logan. She knew just how to get him out of the swirly slide. She climbed up and slowly slid down to where he was, in the exact center. **

"**Hi there." She said sweetly.**

"**Hey." **

"**Why are you in here?" She asked**

"**Trying to avoid the talk from Mama Knight."**

"**Come on Logan, it won't be that bad." Her voice dropped to a whisper and she grabbed his hand. It fit perfectly with hers. **

"**But it's embarrassing." **

"**Know it's not, she just cares and doesn't want for one of you boys to get a girl pregnant." She had to hurry those corndogs won't distract Carlos for long. **

"**But she'll ask if we had had sex before. I'm the only virgin in the group but they think that I did it with Camille. I don't want to lie to Mama Knight." He told her.**

"**Logan, let's just go. It won't be that bad. I promise." She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. Pulling away slightly, she decided to distract him. She kissed him.**

**The kiss was soft and passionate. Neither wanted to break it, but Nora had a job to do. She pushed him down the slide and brought him to the couch.**

"**Okay, all here. Let's talk about sex momma knight." Nora said sitting next to Katie.**

"**Now, I know that as teenagers you guys have urges. I think that's perfectly natural but if you do get physical before marriage, lots of things could get complicated. You could break up, you could get a disease, you could get her pregnant or get pregnant in the girls' case, or you could be cheated on. So if you guys do anything please be safe. Everyone close your eyes." They all complied. "Now raise your hand if you have had sex. James just don't bother we all know you have." All of them but Katie and Logan raised their hands but no one else knew that. "Okay, well for those who have I hope it was meaningful and to those who haven't I hope you wait until you're in love with that person. I'm done now. I have a date tonight, so I've got to get ready. Nora, couch tonight. If I don't come home tonight please follow that rule. I'll call if I don't come home, be good to Katie."**

** Three hours later Mama Knight called to say she won't be coming home. Katie went up to bed. The five teenagers sat in the middle of the floor to play never have I ever.**

** Kendell started. "Never have I ever drunk." Nora was the only one to put a finger down. **

** "Never have I ever gotten high." James said. This time Nora and Carlos put a finger down.**

** "Never have I ever had oral sex." Carlos said. The rest put down a finger.**

** "Never have I ever had anal sex." Nora said after a few minutes of thinking. James put a finger down to that one. **

** "Never have I ever failed a test." Logan was a lot more innocent then the others. Nora didn't put a finger down though.**

** "Never have I ever been in trouble with the police." Kendell said. James, Carlos, and Logan stared as Nora put a finger down.**

** Score: Nora 6, James 7, Logan 10, Kendell 8, and Carlos 8. **

** "Never have I ever made out with a boy." James looked directly at Nora, who stared back and put a finger down.**

** "Never have I ever been with two girls at once." Carlos got James back.**

** "Never have I ever had sex with a girl." Nora got all the boys. Then she remembered, Logan was a virgin. 'Shit, I forgot.' She watched as he hesitated but with her eyes she told him to put it down anyways.**

** The game continued and eventually Nora lost. Logan won. They were all tired so they started going to change and taking turns with the bathroom. **

** Logan caught Kendell before they could switch for bathroom time. "Dude, look I have to tell you this. I really want to share a room with Nora tonight. I'll tell Mama Knight it was my idea if she finds out. Please would you sleep on the couch? If this ever happens with Jo I'll sleep on the couch I swear." **

** Kendell nodded, "You really like her."**

** "She kissed me in the swirly slide to get me out. It was amazing. I'm not sure if we should date yet though. What happened with Camille and I sucked. I don't want that again."**

** "Just cuddle with her tonight, talk to her, and get to know her. See where it goes."**


	3. findings

**Big Time Love**

**Authors note: I still don't own BTR. It's a sad world.**

** Kendell walked back out to the living where Nora was setting up a bed. When she turned around to grab a blanket off the floor, Kendell ran and jumped on to the couch and yelled, "Dibs on couch!" **

** "Where will I sleep then?" Nora asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.**

** "With Logan, in our room." Kendell replied with a complete straight face. "Could you turn off the light on your way out?"**

** "Of course I will." She walked out of the room, turned off the light and threw a pen at him. **

** "Ow, Nora that wasn't very nice." He called after her. **

** Nora hesitantly walked down the hall towards Logan and Kendell's bedroom. She was nervous. She may have had sex before but she had never really slept with a guy. She was a little worried but she also felt like Logan would never push her too far. She stopped in front of the door and wondered what would be too far for her. She knocked.**

** "Come in." A voice sang from inside the room.**

** Nora walked in to find Logan sitting on his bed in a pair of pj bottoms and no shirt. She couldn't believe how sexy this boy was. She took him in. His dark hair was slightly disheveled and his big brown eyes sparkled in the dim light. She was amazingly attracted to him. **

** "Can I borrow something to sleep in?" She asked.**

** He got up and reached into the dresser drawer to pull out a pair of clean boxers and a white wife beater. She took it and walked into the connected bathroom. She leaned against the bathroom door and looked into the mirror. She had never liked what she had seen looking back at her. Everyone told her she was beautiful and skinny and perfect, but she hated herself. She hated her too pale complexion. She hated her freckles. She only liked her intense eyes. She didn't like her body. She wished her breasts were bigger or hips were smaller. She was a wreck. She had been struggling with body image issues and eating disorders for years. She enjoyed corndogs but really when no one was paying attention she usually slipped into the bathroom to puke it up. She hated her life. She looked at her thighs when she slipped off her jeans; she saw the red ragged cuts and scars. They looked angry and irritated from the jeans they had been in all day. **

** She pulled off her shirt and put on Logan's wife beater and pulled his boxers up her long legs. 'Perfect, they hide my thighs.' She thought to herself. A knock startled her.**

** "Are you okay?" Logan asked. **

** "Yeah, do you have an extra toothbrush?"**

** "Medicine cabinet on the bottom shelf." **

** "Thanks."**

** She brushed her teeth and went to the bathroom before going back out to see him. She sat down on the other bed on the other side of the room while Logan turned out the light.**

** "Nora, do you want to maybe sleep over here with me? I swear, just sleep." He asked.**

** "Sure, I guess." **

** She stood up on shaking legs to go to his bed. He moved over slightly so she could lie down comfortably. He put an arm around her small waist to pull her closer. **

** "So Logan, did you talk Kendell into sleeping on the couch so you could sleep with me?" Nora blurted out before her brain could catch up to her mouth. **

** "That obvious? I really like you Nora. I just got done with a horrible break up though. I thought maybe I could talk to you and get to know you a little bit. The cuddling would just be a benefit." He told her. He watched her reaction. She nodded and looked away nervously. "Nora, is everything okay?" **

** "Yeah, its fine." She turned her face away from his again.**

** "Okay. I just want you to know that if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. I won't judge you or hate you or anything like that." **

** "Tell me about yourself." **

** "Well, I'm 17 years old. I have a license but my car is back in Minnesota where all of us are from. My favorite color is green. I love rock and alternative music but I also like classical and country. If I weren't in a band I'd be trying to get into college to be a doctor. My mom died when I was very little. My dad and I aren't very close but Kendell's mom is fantastic. I never thought of singing until James convinced us all to audition with him. I love dogs. I want a German shepherd and a Pit-bull when I'm older. I want to have kids someday, after I'm married. I have never been in love. I've had a couple of girl friends but nothing really lasted or got too intense for sex. I've never done drugs or drank but I have gone to parties before. My favorite food is lasagna. I'm a democrat when it comes to politics." **

** "I'm also 17 years old. I do have my license but I've never had my own car. I'm from a small town in New Hampshire. My favorite color is silver. I also love all forms of music. I actually listen to classical while I get ready to go out. I've always wanted to be a singer or a model. My parents are both still alive. I had a twin sister but she died of leukemia when I was four. My little brother is eleven. I also love dogs and want those exact breeds. I'm addicted to Shakespeare. I also want kids someday. I have done drugs. The hardest I've done was ecstasy. I used to be a drug dealer. I like drinking every once in awhile. I love red wine. I have been in love once. I've had a few boyfriends. The one I loved was the one I've lost my virginity to after we dated for five months and we broke up after a year and a half of being together. He cheated on me with one of my friends. I've had sex with two boys. I've fooled around with two girls. I'm bisexual. My favorite food is also lasagna and I'm a democrat also." She told him almost everything. She wouldn't mention the cutting or eating disorders. **

** "Wow, you are very different from what I thought you would be." He commented and put an arm under her head.**

** "What did you expect?" She asked huskily. He inched their faces closer and closer until their lips connected. **

** The kiss was beautiful. She felt like his lips were melting against his. Their lips opened and tongues slipped into each other's mouths with perfect rhythm. They had the same pace. He pulled her closer to him and she rested one arm against his waist and the other went into his hair. The hand that he had under her head now held her head careful against his lips. She moaned lightly when he accidently pulled her hair. She retaliated by scratching his back a little, not enough to leave marks but enough to turn him on. He moaned back against her lips. Her lips left his suddenly this caused him to whimper a little but then he felt her lips kiss his neck, his jaw, his shoulders, and his chest. He had been this far before but it had never made him feel like he was on fire. She kissed her way back up and when their lips collided again, he flipped her onto her back so he was on top of her. She looked up at him and brought his head down to kiss her some more. He kissed her lips before moving down to her neck and shoulder like she had done to him. But he stopped when he reached where the shirt began. He looked up at her to ask her permission to take it off. She nodded after a minute of hesitating. He decided against it.**

** "Why didn't you take it off?" She asked when he got off her and laid back down next to her.**

** "Because you hesitated, there was no instant decision. When we do something I want you to be completely willing. There won't be any hesitating. I will never hurt you." He whispered in Nora's ear, making her shiver a little.**

** "You are so sweet, Logan." **

** He smiled and kissed her forehead. They spent the rest of the night laughing and talking. She finally cuddled up against him and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.**

** Logan watched the little girl sleep. He felt happy and lucky to be able to hold her like this and kiss her like he just had. She was so beautiful. She had her head resting on his chest for a pillow and one hand was on his stomach with the other underneath her. He put one hand on her waist and the other was already underneath her head. He smiled to himself as he too fell asleep.**

*****Next Morning! *****

** Logan woke up with a weight on his chest. He looked down and remembered that Nora had slept with him. He carefully got up to go to the bathroom. He managed to not wake her. He looked at the clock that said 8:02 am. He would wake her soon, but in a little while. He walked out into the kitchen to find his friends talking at the table, flinging bits of cereal at each other, and laughing. He got a bowl of Cheerios and joined them. **

** "Good morning Logan, how was your night with Nora?" Kendell asked.**

** "Fantastic, I really like that girl." Logan smiled.**

** "What did you guys do?" James nudged his ribs a couple of times with his elbows. **

** "We talked, laughed, kissed, cuddled, and slept. We didn't go further than making out." **

** "Really? Don't hold out on us." Carlos told him.**

** "That's really all that happened. I tried to take off her shirt but she hesitated too long so we stopped. I didn't want to push her." **

** The boys nodded as the telephone rang. **

** "Hello Gustavo, what can we do for you this morning?" James asked as politely as he could. Kendell was already heading into his room to grab clothes for the day. Carlos did the same and grabbed his helmet. **

** "Yes, we'll be there at 9:30." James hung up to go to his room to get ready. **

** Logan went into his room where Nora was still asleep. He laid back down next to her.**

** "Nora, sweety, it's time to wake up. Gustavo will have a fit if we're late." He said while shaking her shoulder gently.**

** "No, need sleep." She muttered back.**

** He ripped the blankets off her. He noticed the boxers rode up while she slept so he saw her cuts.**

** "Nora, what's on your legs?" Logan asked with a shaky voice.**

** "Is it a bug? Kill it." This woke her up. She sat up against the head board behind her. Then she realized what he was talking about. **

** "No, babe, they look like cuts and scars." He was scaring her. He could see the sadness and fear in her eyes. Someone had caught on to her secret. **

** "They are cuts and scars." She looked down at the blanket. Her voice was starting to crack. **

** "What are they from?" he tried to move closer to the girl but she curled her legs up against her chest; trying to be as small as possible. **

** "Some are from a knife… some are from a razor blade… some are from scissors… there are some burn marks from a lighter." She sniffled out. She had begun to sob. She still wouldn't make eye contact.**

** "Who did this to you?" He asked in horror.**

** "I did." Nora said before she went into the bathroom to shower and cry. **


	4. loving

**Big Time Love**

**Authors note: I will stop using bold. I also don't own BTR, fml. *I don't own this either. Also there will be plenty of citrusy goodness in this chapter.**

It had been two weeks since Nora had slept over and Logan saw her cuts. When she finally came out of the bathroom dressed in a gray tank, skinny jeans, and converse he hugged her close. He whispered into her ear that it was okay and that he wasn't mad at her or hated her. He told her that he would be there for her no matter what. And then the next day he got her some Mederma* to help heal her cuts and scars. Nora thanked him and promised to stop hurting herself.

Since that day, Logan and Nora had been inseparable. She was always with the guys. She played hockey with them, had video games with them, and had some burping contests with them. Even when she had photo shoots, Logan went with her. In the past weeks she's had ten. Soon everyone saw her face on magazines and billboards.

Today was a Gustavo Rocque day though. They've been up since six a.m. and recording since seven-thirty. Nora was lounging around in a pair of Old Navy seats and one of Logan's t-shirts.

The boys were also in sweats. Nora shuffled her slip covered feet to the bathroom for a break from Gustavo. She looked in the mirror. She was slowly starting to not hate herself. She actually smiled at her reflection.

Back in the studio, Gustavo announced that there would be a show in Minnesota, in the boys' home town, in two days to introduce Nora. The boys were excited to go back to their home town. They were jumping up and down screaming "Yay, Yay, yay!"

"What's with all the excitement and yelling?" Nora asked as she walked back out.

"We're performing back in our home town in Minnesota in two days! We want to introduce you to our fans! We're so excited!" Logan easily picked her up and twirled her around as he told her all of this.

"Well when do we leave?" Kendell asked.

"Tonight at five. I expect you dogs to be outside of the Palm Woods at three to go to the airport." Gustavo answered. They all looked a little confused after he said that.

"What about Nora?" Carlos asked. "Dogs" meant all the boys, he said nothing about Nora.

"I'm including her as one of the dogs now. I figure since she fights like you, plays hockey like you, and eats like you boys." Gustavo pushed the eject button and sent them back to the Palm Woods.

"I really hate when he does that." Nora stated while she dusted herself off and stood up a little shaky.

"You get used to it." James told her while he fixed his hair for the umpteenth time today.

They all went upstairs to pack. Well, sort of, they all took a nap first. Logan, Kendell, and Nora stumbled into one room, while James and Carlos stumbled into the other.

At noon they all finally woke up to pack. Nora was the first to get up as normal. She soon went out into the living room without waking Kendell or Logan. She went to the stereo and turned the volume all the way up. The stereos had speakers in all the rooms. Then she pressed "on." Soon screaming filled the apartment and all the guys were up. They weren't very pleased with it. Of course, Nora went to her apartment next door before they came out of the rooms. After an hour of packing they were done so they were sitting on the couch playing video games.

At 2:55 Nora distracted them down to the lobby with all of their stuff and corndogs. Gustavo was shocked that they were two minutes early. Nora did well. She was now wearing flip-flops, skinny jeans, and a slouchy, pink shirt over a gray tank. Her hair was now up in a messy bun, and wearing very little make-up. Kelly and Gustavo couldn't help but notice that Logan and Nora were holding hands.

They got through airport security with minimal issues. Apparently there was something dangerous in James' hair stuff and Carlos forgot to take off his helmet.

On the plane Gustavo and Kelly sat up in first while the "dogs" sat in the back. Nora and Logan sat next to each other so they could talk and cuddle the whole way there.

***In Minnesota***

They all finally made it to Minnesota. Kelly and Gustavo were staying in a hotel but Nora and the boys were staying at James' house.

"Mama Diamond!" The boys chorused. There were hugs and happiness all around. Nora just stood back awkwardly waiting to be noticed. Finally James' mom saw her.

"Hello dear, I'm James' mom. Please just call me Mama Diamond." She said politely. They shook hands and hugs.

"Hi, I'm a Nora Baker. I'm singing a couple of songs with the boys and I'm also dating Logan."

"Well then, welcome to the big dysfunctional family. Logan and Nora will sleep in the guest room and Kendell, Carlos, and James can crash in James' old room." She told them before they all grabbed their stuff and went upstairs.

***Upstairs outside of the bathroom***

"Dude I need to talk to you." Logan whispered to Kendell outside of the bathroom waiting for James to get out.

"What about?"

"Kendell, I think you know what I need to talk about."

"Does it have to do with Nora?" Kendell answered back in a sing song type voice.

"Yes it has to do with Nora?" Logan replied a little angrily. "Look this is going to be the second time I've slept with her. We haven't gotten further then making out and I don't know if that'll change tonight. I'm just nervous. Look, truthfully I'm a virgin. I never had sex with Camille like all you guys think. I don't even know how that got started. I never said that. Did she?" Kendell nodded. "How was your first time?"

"It was great. It was awkward though. Jo and I swapped virginities after a month of dating. Which was about four months ago. It was weird afterwards. Neither of us really knew what we were doing but we just kind of went with it and let instinct take over. Jo started crying since it hurt her. I didn't last very long. After we just kind of laid there and talked about it. We cuddled a lot also. It's gotten better though."

"Well, I know it would be awkward. I'm just nervous that I won't be able to be good enough for Nora. She's had sex before so she will be used to it right?" Logan ran his fingers through his hair. "I really like this girl. I don't want to screw it up."

"Relax man, you won't."

James finally got out of the bathroom and Kendell walked in, leaving Logan alone.

***At the same time that just happened, in the guest room with Nora***

Nora sat on the bed in the guest room waiting for Logan to come back in. She had already used the guest bathroom and changed for bed. She was nervous. She hadn't slept with Logan since that first night. She still didn't think that he would try anything with her, but she was terrified that she would move too fast. She decided to call the one girl that she had made friends with since coming to Palm Woods; that girl was Jo Taylor.

"Hi Jo, its Nora." She sang into the phone.

"Oh hey Nora! How's Minnesota?"  
"Cold; and I'm sharing a bed with Logan in James' guest room. I'm kind of super nervous." She confided.

"Why are you nervous? He really likes you."

"Well, yeah I know he does but we still haven't moved past kissing and I'm worried that we'll be going too fast if we do anything tonight. I just have never felt this way so fast before. It's a little scary."

"Nora, everything will work out. I felt the same way before Kendell and I had sex for the first time. It was terrible but now it's perfect and I love Kendell more then I could've ever imagined. Logan wouldn't push you. He probably won't even initiate anything. Just relax and everything will work out. I promise. Call me tomorrow. Good bye."

"Bye Jo." She hung up right as Logan walked in. She smiled slightly while he turned out the light and lay down in the bed next to her. "So why didn't you just get ready for bed in the guest bathroom like I did?"

"I wanted to talk to the guys a little."

"What about?"

"Well, Nora, I'm really nervous to be sharing a bed with you let alone a room. I really like you and I don't want to mess anything up." He admitted after a few seconds of hesitation.

"I feel the same way. I've never felt this much this fast before. It scares me."

"Same here. On the subject of things scaring us, why did you start cutting yourself?"

"I haven't liked myself in about five years, since I was twelve. I know that it probably sounds stupid but I think that I'm fat and I don't think I'm pretty or good enough. People tell me otherwise but I just have a hard time seeing what they see. I had one boyfriend call me fat when I was fourteen and I had already thought it but hearing it made me start eating disorders and cutting to control my anger. I was angry at myself for eating and making me parents worry. I would think that I would need to try to hide it better so they would never know. They actually never found out. They never knew about the drugs, the cutting, or the drinking. They knew about the eating disorders but they never said anything. I just felt like they didn't care enough to say something to me." Nora admitted with tears in her eyes. Logan pulled her closer to him so her head was leaning on his chest.

"I care about you. I like you enough for the both of us. Nora you are beautiful, smart, funny, nice, and an amazingly talented girl. I love you Nora." Logan whispered in her ear.

She lifted her head up to look into his eyes, "I love you too."

Their lips collided. Soon tongues were in each other's mouths and hands were everywhere. His hands held her hips against his. Her hands pulled him closer and rest on his shoulders and neck. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair and made him moan at the contact. He flipped her onto himself. She straddled his hips and grinded them against her own. He moaned with the friction.

She leaned down to capture his lips but changed her mind and went to his neck. She kissed, nipped, and sucked on his chest and shoulder blades. She could feel how turned on he was getting through both of their shorts. He reached up and pulled her shirt up over her head. He soon saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts were perfect to him. The glow of the moon caught her bare chest perfectly and it looked as if she were glowing in the dark room. She went back down to kiss him more. His hand swiftly found her breasts. He was massaging them and teasing her nipples. Soon she was as turned on as much as Logan was. She pushed his hands away as she moved down his body, leaving a trail of kisses as she went. She reached his shorts and pulled them down. His erection was already sticking through his boxers. She couldn't help but think he was big. She compared him to the other guys she had seen but he was the biggest.

Kissing his inner thighs and massaging his erection was the most she could do right now. She was thinking about what they could do. She wondered how far had gone with girls before.

Logan was in total bliss. There was a beautiful girl giving him a hand job and may be close to giving him a blow job. He remembered how it felt when Camille had given him a blow job, it was fantastic but he felt like Nora would be 100 times better. He needed to stop her before he came. He lifted her shoulders up and she followed the hint and came back up to his mouth. They kissed for a few seconds but it felt so much shorter than it actually was. He rolled her onto her back so he could torture her as much as she did to him.

He kissed her neck and left her a hickey that the others would undoubtedly ask about the next day. He moved his lips down to her breasts. He took one of her nipples into his mouth. She moaned softly and started to get antsy. He fondled the other breast while he bit and sucked on her. This was making her go crazy. He moved down further and kissed her hip bones before removing her shorts and sliding them down her long pale legs. She was so soft and smooth and he marveled at the beautiful girl underneath him. He kissed her cuts on her left thigh and moved a finger into her small black lacey thong. He could feel how wet she already was, this was just making it worse for her. He pulled her thong down her legs and it landed on top of the shorts that had been discarded there previously. He looked up. It was his first time seeing a girl completely naked before and he was in awe. Her body was small but she was perfect. She noticed his stare and blushed. She grabbed for a blanket to cover herself with.

"No, Nora, you're perfect. There's nothing for you to be embarrassed about. This is just my first time seeing a girl naked." He explained to her.

She nodded and he kissed right above her pubic bone. She was pretty much shaven but there was a little bit of black stubble. He kissed down further and inched her legs apart. Now it was the hard part; the part that he had never done before.

James had mentioned what to do before so he knew the objective. He just needed to find her clit and rub it until she finished. He kissed right where his finger had been. He moved his tongue upwards and felt a small nub. He leaned back and saw it. He figured this was it judging by Nora's reaction. She had arched her back and cried out just slightly. He continued to move his tongue up and down that spot while pumping a finger in and out of her until she came.

"Logan." She whispered as he moved back up to her face.

"Yes, Nora."

"I love you."

"And I love you."

"Would you make love to me?" She asked quietly.

He nodded and kissed her forehead before getting off the bed to grab a condom from his backpack. He removed his boxers before getting back on the bed. He laid next to her and pulled the blankets over them.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he moved to put the condom on.

When she nodded he rolled the latex onto his nine inches and got on top of her. He rubbed his cock against her clit before pushing himself inside of her.

He had never felt this before. He had never felt this much towards another person before. He was a little unsure of himself but like many teenage boys, he had seen porn. He knew that he was supposed to thrust in and out of her. They looked eyes as he pulled out a little and pushed right back in. She felt incredible.

Nora was in heaven. Things with Logan were perfect. She knew he probably wouldn't last long since this was his first time and he'd be excited. Nora could feel the blood rushing in her body. She could feel a knot in the pit of her stomach as she reached a climax. She heard and felt Logan release once he was done. They locked eyes afterwards and kissed.

Logan rolled off of Nora and removed the condom. He grabbed a few tissues from the bed side table to wrap the condom in before throwing it away. He got back into bed and pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry if that was too quick." He whispered.

"It was perfect." She answered him.

Both could feel the amount of emotion in the room. Logan soon drifted off to sleep.

Nora couldn't sleep though. She was using his chest as a pillow but she soon rolled away and started to cry.

Logan woke up, at first he wasn't sure why but then he heard faint sniffling. He soon figured out that Nora was crying.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked as he pulled her back to him.

"I just… ugh I don't know. I just feel overwhelmed and I don't want this to ruin anything. I don't really want to do this again for a little while. It was bad and I really like you but I just don't think I was ready." Nora cried into his shoulder.

"Sshhhh… it's okay. I love you Nora. We don't have to if you don't want to."

"Thank you, Logan."

That night Nora slept peacefully. Logan didn't go back to sleep until he was sure that she was.


	5. performing

**Big Time Love**

**Authors note: ****I hope all enjoyed my last chapter. This chapter they'll be talking a lot and the concert will be in here. I might have gotten some song names wrong. I don't own BTR or their songs. I do own Nora, On Your Side, and One of the Guys. **

Logan woke up the next morning alone in the guest room. He sat up in bed and began to panic a little since he had no idea where Nora was. Then he realized the shower was going in the guest bathroom. He instantly relaxed; she didn't leave him.

He knocked on the bathroom door and told her that he needed to use the bathroom and he was coming in. She didn't say no so he went right in. The bathroom was full of steam and the window was completely fogged over. He relieved himself and sat on the toilet lid.

"Nora, is everything okay?" Logan asked hesitantly

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, after last night you started crying. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"There was just too much emotion. I feel like I shouldn't feel this much for a person this fast. I love you but we've only been together for three weeks. I just feel that this is all too fast."

"It is a little fast. But, Nora, didn't it feel right?" Logan asked as he stood up and moved over to the shower stall.

She didn't answer. This worried him. He heard a little whimpering in the shower stall.

"Nora, I'm coming in." Logan took off his clothes and joined his girlfriend in the shower. She stood back at let him in. He noticed quickly that she was about to cry. He pulled her wet body into a hug. "What is it, angel?"

"It did feel right. But that scares the crap out of me."

"Sweet heart, I'm scared too. I've never been in love before you but this feels right, I want this. I want everything with you." He whispered. "Nora, everything will be fine. If you don't want to have sex for awhile that's fine. I'll never push you."

"I want to have sex with you though. I want everything with you too. This is just really fast that's all. I didn't mean to freak out so completely last night. I just felt a lot. I have trust issues but I want to trust you."

"I will never leave you. You can trust me, love."

They stood in there showering for about fifteen minutes. They spent the day with the guys playing hockey and video games. That night they just slept. Nothing more happened. They both knew that they had a big day with concert the next day.

***Next day***

The two woke up, showered, and stumped downstairs to get breakfast before Carlos ate it all. Nora wrestled a couple pieces of bacon away from James and some pancakes away from Carlos. She was the only one aside from Mama Diamond drinking coffee.

She was dressed in her PJs when they got to the concert area for sound check. She knew it didn't matter since Kelly will just have someone put a shiny short dress on her. She was dragged to the back to get hair and makeup done. She sat as still as she could. She was used to hair curlers and random people touching her face. She did as directed and after an hour she was all done. Another person grabbed her wrist as soon as she stood up from the chair. The woman dragged her behind a curtain and threw five dresses back there with her. She tried on a red little number with black and white heels, she tried on a little black dress with bright pink heels, there was a purple sequined dress and the same pink heels, a blue mini dress with a pair of pink ballet flats, and a green bubble dress with the black and white heels. The stylist and she decided that the purple sequined dress and the pink ballet flats were perfect.

Finally she walked back out to the stage area where the guys were waiting for her to start sound check. Her hair was curled with a butterfly comb in it. Her lips were a glossy pink, her cheeks were pale with some blush, her blue- green looked wide and bright, and her dress looked fantastic on her body. Logan was practically drooling at the sight of her. He was dressed in dark skinny jeans and a red t-shirt with a black dress shirt over it with one button done in the middle. Kendell was wearing plain jeans with a stripped button down shirt but most of the buttons weren't done up. Carlos was also wearing skinny jeans and a blue polo shirt. James was the most done up. He was wearing dark wash and ripped jeans with a black wife beater and an undone blue button down shirt. They all looked fantastic.

Sound check went without a hitch and everything was working perfectly. There was an hour before the show so they all went to the back dressing room to warm up. Logan and Nora practiced their song. They did some vocal exercises and drank room temperature water. Soon it was time for the show.

The boys went on first and did a couple of their songs. They sang "The City is Ours" first, then "Girlfriend", and the last song before introducing Nora was "Until I Get Over You."

"And now, I want to introduce someone very special to me. You may have heard our new single "On Your Side," Nora Baker, would you come out here please." Logan called out to the side of the stage where she was waiting. The crowd cheered. "Nora is an amazing singer and guitar player. The song we're about to sing is just me and Nora. I hope you enjoy this."

As the song played, Logan and Nora never broke eye contact. They had an interview after the show with a couple of teen magazines. The crowd went wild. Everyone seemed to love her. Once the song ended Nora stood up and walked to the microphone.

"Hey everyone, I'm Nora Baker. I'll also be singing this next song with Big Time Rush, here's "One of the Guys."

_Nora:_

_Maybe I'll never be perfect._

_Maybe I'll never be able to hang with the girls._

_What's the point?_

_Hockey's more fun than shopping any day._

_Logan:_

_Yeah sure, you look great_

_In heels and dresses._

_But I like you the most _

_When we go to the rink and score on James._

_James (speaking)_

_Dude, one time!_

_All:_

_Don't be anything that you're not._

_Don't try to change yourself for anyone._

_Be one of the guys if you want._

_Don't let anyone tell you no._

_Forever one of the guys._

The song continued on. Nora was out of breath from the dancing that she did with the boys. She looked fantastic and the crowd seemed to love her. They did a few more songs afterwards. She watched from backstage until the show was other.

After the show, they all met backstage in a dressing room for the interviews that Gustavo had set up for them.

"So, Logan, word on the street is that you and Nora are dating. "Any denial or confirmation to that?" One of the interviewers asked.

"I would love to confirm that. Logan and I have been together for almost a month and everything is going fantastic." Nora told her.

"That sounds great. How did you to meet?" Another asked.

"We met down in the lobby of the Palm Woods hotel in LA. She ran into me outside by the pool. Then she convinced Carlos to give her a few corndogs. Then we started recording songs together. I found her completely amazing. We just got closer and closer to each other." Logan answered this time.

"We actually all enjoy her presence. She's been a lot of fun. She helps with all the songs and choreography. Gustavo calls us "dogs" and at first he didn't put her in the same nickname with us but he's started to call her a "dog" with us. It confused us at first. Now we're very used to her being one of us. We have sleepovers at each other's apartment. My mom lets her sleep on the couch and we stay in her apartment's living room when her dad actually lets us stay there." Kendell jumped in.

"Actually we all have a surprise for Nora. We want to know if Nora will become a permanent part of Big Time Rush." Gustavo came in.

"I would love to!" Nora screamed. She jumped up and hugged Logan. He picked her up and twirled her around. The other boys started tackling them to the ground in excitement. "Guys, get off of me. Can't breathe."

"Sorry." The others chorused.

"Nora gets to stay! Yay, yay, yay!" There was bouncing and happiness and hugs.

The magazine people asked more questions and there were lots of photos taken. After a long night they went back to James' house for the night.


	6. moving

**Big Time Love**

Authors note: I'm switching it up in this chapter. I'll be having it switch from Logan's POV and Nora's POV. There may be the occasional other BTR member POV in here, I'm not sure. I still don't own.

*Logan's POV*

Nora was staying. I was beyond excited. This girl was going to be around me a lot and that not only scared the shit out of me but also excited me. The other guys also looked excited, well not as excited as Nora looked. She was almost glowing. It was taking all I had in me to not have sex with her while we were in the shower or stripping her naked when we got into bed. Everything was so sexual charged now; I know she feels it too.

We were lying on the balcony back at the Palm Woods just holding hands and watching the stars. I look at her as she points at different stars and she knows when one is a satellite, not a star. I looked up and a bunch of stars started falling. Watching a meteor shower with your girlfriend is unlike anything in the world. The sky lit up and her pale face was putting the moon to shame. This girl was my world.

She's been an official part of the band for five months now. We have an upcoming European Tour. We were leaving in a week. Jo and Camille were both coming with us to be with Kendell and James, respectively. Jo and Nora have been getting closer and closer all the time. Nora wasn't a fan of Camille; I've told her about what happened between me, Camille, and James. She wasn't impressed with how either of them acted.

"Logan, look at that." Nora's voice broke me from all thought.

I looked up to where she was pointing and I saw the most fantastic thing ever. I saw a star exploding and dying. The colors were unbelievable. "That is the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I said while looking at her.

"Let me guess, the most beautiful thing you've ever seen is me?" She laughed when I nodded back at her. "That's so cheesy and adorable at the same time. You are a piece of work Logan."

"But I'm your piece of work."

I closed the distance between us with my lips. This kiss electrified my entire body. She moved her body closer and closer to me, and then I put my hand on her waist. She whimpered and moved away from me. "What's wrong?" She never did this, I was so worried.

"It's nothing Logan." She whispered but she wouldn't look me in the eye. It was definitely not nothing.

"You can trust me with anything, Nora. Please, just tell me what it is." I moved my hand back onto her waist and she tensed up as soon as I put weight on her. I dragged my hand lower to lift her shirt a little bit, and she didn't stop me. I continued until I saw what was hurting her. "Nora, what is this bruise from?" The bruise wasn't just black and blue; it was yellow in some spots, green in others, and purple in even more. This was more than a bump into the side of the table bruise or counter bruise.

"Logan you can't tell anyone." She whispered to me. I was so scared at this point. I feared the worse. I feared that she was raped by some guy when she went for jogs; I was scared that she got into a fight with Camille, and I was scared she's cheating on me and the other guy beats her. Most of all, I'm scared I got too rough and that it was from me. I tried to remember. We haven't had sex since that night at James' house. We've gotten pretty heavy since then though and I did have a tendency to leave bite marks or bruise her hips from grinding against them. We just get carried away. "Logan, it's from my dad."

The most obvious reason was the one I barely thought of. Sure there was yelling next door. Her dad liked me and the guys but he wasn't fond of her sharing a tour bus with a bunch of guys. "Why?" I asked. This pained me to think that anything bad happened to my girl.

"Because my mom is leaving him, my parents have been fighting for awhile now and I've known a divorce is coming. He's been hitting her lately and that was the last straw. My mom is done with him. Since he moved our here with me, I was the one around for him to take his anger out on. He's leaving me here while I'm gone in Europe. He thinks that he could've saved the relationship if he didn't come to LA with me. So he's leaving LA and me." My girl had tears in her eyes. I knew I had to talk to Momma Knight to have her stay with us. I picked her up and brought her down stairs to the apartments.

"Logan, where are we going?" Nora asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"My place, and then your place." I was short with her and I knew it but I needed Momma Knight on my side for this. We reached my apartment and I unlocked the door to let us both in.

"Oh good, you two are just in time for movies." Ms. Knight said.

"Can we put a break on movies? There's something I need to talk to you about." I told them.

"OH MY GOD!" James blurted out. "Is Nora pregnant?"

Ms Knight had a look of shock on her face. The others just stared at me. "No, she's not pregnant. I want you to look at this bruise on her waist."

"Wow, what is this from Nora?" Momma Knight asked the petite brunette in front of her.

"My dad." She couldn't look anyone in the eye.

"Come on Nora. We're going to go get your stuff from next door. You're staying with us from now on." Ms. Knight grabbed her wrist and brought her next door. I wasn't out in the hall but I clearly hard the loud banging on the door and her talking to Nora's father. "I'm taking Nora from you. This bruise on her waist is unacceptable. She doesn't deserve this. If you don't want the cops involved I suggest that you let her pack her things and move in with me and the boys and Katie."

Her dad didn't say anything. He probably just moved aside to let them in. He may be in shock from Momma Knight's words. She was like a momma bear, you mess with her cubs, and she will kill you. The two of them came back in the room about five minutes later with bags of stuff.

"It's time to discuss the sleeping arrangements." Our mom said. "Katie will probably kill someone if she has to share a room so that's out of the question. Nora could just stay out on the couch or Kendell can move in with James and Carlos so Logan and Nora will have their own room. Or Kendell, Logan, and Nora can room together. Katie your vote first."

"Not my room."

"Noted. Alright, now show of hands, who wants her to just stay on the couch?" Only Nora raised her hand. Everyone stared at her.

"I don't want to bother anyone." She explained.

"Show of hands again, who wants Nora to move in with Logan and Kendell?" No one raised their hand for this one. "Lastly, who wants Kendell to move in with James and Carlos?" Everyone but Nora raised their hands.

"You guys really don't mind." She asked.

"No." All of them chorused before bringing her stuff into the room and Kendell's out.

I was so excited to share a room alone with my girlfriend. I thanked them all and brought her to bed.

In the bedroom, Nora and I sat on the bed just talking about this situation. Soon they started kissing. It was gentle because of the bruise. She let him move on top of her in the middle of the ordeal. Clothes soon flew off their bodies and a condom was put on. I looked down to make sure that this was okay with her. She kissed him and moved her hips with his in perfect rhythm. The two finished together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Authors note: no more updates until I get 10 reviews. **


	7. ending

**Big Time Love**

Authors note: Epilogue time. I still don't own.

***10 years later***

Nora and Logan have been married for eight years now. They have two children and she's pregnant again. They have one girl and one boy so far. The girl was named Marissa Josephine and the boy was Mattheus James. The couple knew that the next child was going to be another girl; Katherine Marie. Carlos, Kendell, and James were always around. They were still best friends. The kids called all of them their Uncles.

Kendell and Jo had gotten married five years ago. They only had one little boy so far. Trevor Logan Knight called Nora's and Logan's children their cousins.

James and Camille were married but no kids, well yet. Camille's acting career has been really successful so there hasn't been much time to have a kid. They loved going to the Mitchells' every week for dinners on Sunday nights. All of the band and the girls got together with each other. They played with the children and apparently they had discussed it.

Carlos and Stephanie were together now permanently. They had three kids but weren't married yet. They liked to things differently than other people. All three kids were girls: Katelynn Elizabeth, Stephanie Nora, and Samantha Mary. All the kids got along with each other.

Dinners were the interesting times. The kids would undoubtedly produce some type of hell and then collapse from exhaustion. All the kids seemed to take after their fathers; they all loved extreme sports, the boys played hockey as did Marissa, and they all couldn't sit still for more than two minutes.

Everything worked out for the best. All of them were happy and successful. James had gone solo a few years ago after Kendell and Logan started being all about their families. Every so often BTR would get together and produce a CD and go on a tour. Logan had ended up going to college and getter his medical degree and worked as a pediatrician. Carlos worked as a stunt double in movies. Kendell was a stay at home dad and Jo did a lot of acting now. Her TV show had really started her career. Nora had been working as a model until she started having children. She was a singer at a local restaurant which helped paid the bills; not that they needed it that much.


End file.
